Spring Break With the Yu Yu Hakusho group
by kathyhime85
Summary: It spring break! That means fun, sun,... and Yuske?
1. Chapter 1 has no title!

Spring Break With Yu Yu Hakusho + other made up stuff Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Alyson, she owns herself. Erika is a sort-of made up person. I stole the name and some of the personality from the real Erika. I just overexaggerated it. I don't own any of the other stuff that will eventually appear. I do, however, own myself.  
  
It was the best of times; it was the best of times. It was spring break and Alyson, Erika, and me were on the beach. Aly and Erika were trying to get me in the water, and I was flat out refusing and making excuses.  
" Come on in, KittyKat! The waters fine!" Erika yelled to me.  
"Come in or ill kick your but, Kat!" Annie also yelled at me. She calls me Kat, Erika calls me KittyKat, and I call myself Kathy  
" Nah, it's nice here!" I replied.  
"Your hopeless!" they yelled.  
" I know!" I yelled back.  
" I bet you don't even know how to swim!" yelled Annie.  
" When did you figure that out genius? Didn't I say it 30 times at the hotel?" I yelled.  
" Let's teach you!" Offered sugar high-super happy-always talking- Erika.  
Let me explain us a little better. We are all best friends. Alyson is anime obsessed like the rest of us. She is a total tomboy. She loves video games, dirt bikes, and Hiei. Erika is always happy, no matter what. Comedy relief, cheer upper, annoyance, she is the comedian of the group. Then there is me. I have a sort of split personality. Sometimes, I'm like a mother. I'm smart, careful, and I yell at people when they do something bad. However, I can go completely insane. I'll be completely happy, giggle, make bad jokes, say random things, and be even worse than Erika. Then, I can be dark and alone. Ill be totally unhappy, upset, and wear a lot of black. I have no idea how they all can stand me! Maybe its because if it wasn't for me, then Erika and Annie would rip each other apart because they can both get really, really annoying.  
*In Yu Yu Hakasho world*  
Koenma is at his desk. Yuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan are all  
there. They all look completely poed, except for Hiei, who just looks  
like he usually does.  
"Why are we all here Koenma? What is it this time? More demons? Stolen  
Items? Anything worth interrupting my vacation for?" Yuske asked.  
" There is a portal that has just opened. I would like all of you to go  
check it out. Be careful. We have no clue where it leads. All you have to  
do, is figure out how to close it and keep people away from it.  
Understood?" said Koenma.  
" What I don't understand s why this is more important than my vacation."  
Yuske muttered.  
" I heard that! Now all of you get moving!" the toddler yelled.  
"We're goin. We're goin." Yuske said as they all filed out of the room to  
see what the portal was all about.  
* Back at the beach, the girls have returned to the hotel*  
" I'm bored!" Said Erika with a huge smile on her face.  
" You're always bored unless if you're annoying people." Aly yelled.  
" Am not!" Erika argued.  
" Are too." She yelled.  
Then an argument started. Me, being bored of their constant bickering  
went outside. It was late at night and the stars were wonderful. I  
decided to walk along the empty beach for a while.  
  
*Back at the Yu Yu world*  
" This is really stupid." Said Yuske.  
" Pointless too. I don't see why we have to keep these baka ningens from  
stepping into this portal. It probably leads to nowhere." Hiei said.  
[baka ningens= stupid humans]  
" Orders are orders." Kurama said.  
" Where's Kuwabaka?" asked Hiei.  
"Good nickname, shrimp. And I have no idea." Said Kuwabara's best friend  
Yuske.  
All of a sudden, they heard a lot of yelling and Kuwabara jumped through  
the woods, screaming something about a monster. They all jumped up, ready  
for a fight. Kuwabara was so stupid, he ran right into all of them,  
making them all fall into the portal.  
* At the beach*  
I'm still walking in the sand, staring at the stars and listening to  
the rhythm of the waves. Im daydreaming of Hiei and other people whom I  
would love to walk along the beach with, when I hear about four people  
screaming. I hear a thud and turn around. I scream as I stare at the  
sight. And I thought that Erika and Aly screaming at each other was bad  
enough; and now all these people just fell from the sky!  
  
Authors note: Who are the people who fell from the sky? Will Erika and  
Aly ever stop fighting? Will KittyKat/Kat/Kathy ever learn to swim? Stay  
tuned and review! 


	2. Erika's Philosophy

Chapter 2: Erika's Philosophy Authors note & disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Aly. In the last chapter I accidentally called her Annie. This is because I have a story on Fictionpress.net that's loosely based on my life and in it I changed her name to Annie. Sorry for any confusion. Also I don't know how to spell Yusuke and I have a problem with consistency. Im working on it! Sometimes you'll see Yuske which is the phonetic spelling (I don't say Yusuke) and other times you'll see Yusuke and maybe some other fun spellings of certain names. Please tell me if you see a problem and I'll work on my spelling! ************************************************************************  
  
"Hiei! Kurama! Yuske! Kuwawbara! What is going on here!" I yelled. Then out of fear and confusion, I fainted. Kurama, being the gentleman he is, picked me up.  
" Huh? What happened? Kurama? I must be dreaming!" I said.  
Just then, Aly and Erika came by. They were just as surprised about it as I was, but they were even more surprised about somebody holding me.  
" Hey! Get your hands off of her!" yelled (guess who?) Aly.  
Just then, Kurama let go of me. I hit my head on the sand, but it didn't hurt; after all it was just the sand. Yuske, getting poed, grabbed Aly.  
" What are we doing here?" He yelled.  
" How should I know? Let go of me! I thought I heard somebody screaming! Erika! Kat! Help me!" she screamed as Yuske let go.  
" There is no way these people could have brought us here! They're just three dumb blondes having a little vacation." Yuske said.  
" Hey! I resent that remark!" Aly, Erika, and me yelled.  
" Well, you are all blonde, baka ningens" said (guess who?) Hiei.  
" Well, at least we aren't short!" Aly stupidly teased.  
This just got Hiei poed, which wasn't such a good idea. Hiei grabbed his sword, but Kurama stopped him.  
" Come on, Hiei. They know our names. They can probably help us. Do we have another choice?" Kurama asked.  
" Hn." Said Hiei.  
Kurama sighed. " We already know you know our names. How do you know our names? This is not our dimension, so how do you know us?" asked Kurama.  
  
" Its very simple! Here, Your all on a TV show called Yu Yu Hakasho which was canceled on US television due to Cartoon Network wanting to put on its own stupid shows," Erika said.  
" I was on TV! Cool!" said Yuske.  
" I'm confused," said Kurama.  
" I think this has to do with other dimensions. We live in one; you live in another. Because of some odd reason, we see what's going on through whoever creates the show. Or I'm just having a really great dream! Or maybe I'm not smart enough to explain it! I don't know. But in this dimension, your lives are a TV show called Yu Yu Hakusko," I said. Then Hiei grabbed me.  
" Explain" he growled. " There's a TV show called Yu Yu Hakusho. On the show, you are Hiei; the red haired one is a fox-demon called Kurama who has somebody called yoko in him. Yuske is the one with brown hair. He died in a car crash but came back. Kuwabara is the stupid one with red hair," I said.  
" Hold still and let me make sure you weren't making this all up." Hiei said.  
" Are you sure it's really necessary to use your Jagan on me? ALY! ERIKA!" I yelled, but Erika had run away and I saw Aly behind Hiei with a rubber band. She shot it at his head, but it zoomed right past him. Kurama grabbed her.  
" If what you're saying is true, then why don't you know it's not a good idea to make me angry?" said the angry fire demon Hiei.  
" I don't care how nasty you are, shrimpy, but I know enough to stand up for my friend!" bravely replied Aly.  
" Stop! Don't get involved! I was the one who didn't run, I'm not going to wimp out and let you be hurt! I have nothing to hide, Hiei, just use the Jagan!" I said.  
" No! Let her go!" said aly.  
" What is your problem! "I asked  
" Its an invasion of your privacy, that's what!" said Aly.  
" Again with privacy? You know I would have never looked at your diary by accident if you didn't write a story in it and told me to read it!" I pointed out. " You did it on purpose!" said Aly.  
Hiei and me just blinked. " Um, it looks like rain. Just read my mind!" I said, not believing that it would work. Hiei took off his bandanna and the Jagan started to glow. Then, It stopped and he just smirked.  
" So, I have a fan club, huh?" he said while dropping me heavily and putting his bandanna back on. I seriously think he wouldn't look deep enough to find that out. Then, to my surprise, Hiei winked at his biggest fan (otherwise known as Aly) and smirked a bit. That could mean it was either good or bad.  
" We can trust this one. She won't lie. She's too naïve and silly to do that." Said Hiei. "However, we do need to look out for her leaving stuff out." Said Hiei.  
Just then, Erika came back " Cookies?" she said. Figures. To Erika, home cooking and smiles can solve everything. Maybe that's why she's such a good friend. She's more naïve and innocent than I am, but she uses it for an advantage.  
Of course, the first two people up were Yuske and Kuwabara. Next was Aly and I by two seconds. Last were Hiei and Kurama because they have manners. After that, we went back to the hotel. She had made a whole tub of cookies before we left, so there was plenty more than what she had on the beach. This proved that her theory about home cooking and smiles did work a lot. Even Hiei stopped being so suspicious. " So, who's the hottest guy?" asked Kuwabara. " Hiei" said Aly.  
" Kurama" I said at the same time.  
"Jin" said Erika.  
" The Irish dude?" Aly and I said at the same time.  
" Yeah!" said Erika.  
" You're strange!" said everybody but Erika. Then, we all burst out laughing. It looks like it wasn't going to be a boring night after all. ***  
  
Next time: The fun begins as these guys get to know the girls better. What chaos will ensue? Will Erika's philosophy of food and smiles keep everybody happy, or will it backfire? To be continued. 


	3. Truth or Dare

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho. HAPPY NOW ALYSON!  
  
After we finished laughing, Erika seemed really mad, but when she reached into her pocket, she seemed to not be so mad.  
  
"More cookies?" she asked.  
  
We all got more cookies. They were really good, even though they weren't fresh from the oven. We were drinking soda, so we were getting a little hyper. This is why Erika's plan of food and smiles doesn't always work; because it almost always backfires.  
  
" I'm bored!" said a hyper sugar high Yuske.  
  
" Me too!" said everyone else.  
  
" Lets play Truth or Dare!" said Aly.  
  
" Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Erika.  
  
" One rule and this applies for everyone if we're going to play this: nothing perverted, extremely dangerous, noisy enough to wake up everyone, and nothing that would destroy the hotel." I said.  
  
" Momma Kat!" teased Aly. Luckily I had my rubber band ready.  
  
" I'll stop! Don't shoot!" Yelled Aly as I pointed the rubber band at her.  
  
" You're scared of a rubber band?" asked Hiei.  
  
" And why not?" I replied as I shot the rubber band at Hiei, hitting him in the face.  
  
" What was that for?" He asked.  
  
" Boredom" I replied.  
  
" What is this 'truth or dare' you speak of?" He asked.  
  
After Aly explained, we all sat down in a circle to play truth or dare. Starting from Aly and going around was Her, Hiei, Me, Kurama, Erika, Yuske, and Kuwabara. Aly and Erika didn't seem to be too excited about sitting next to Yuske and Kuwabara, but the boys didn't seem to mind, the pervs that they are.  
  
" I'll go first since I made the cookies," said Erika who always goes first because she's a spoiled brat. " KittyKat, truth or dare?"  
  
" Um, dare!" I said.  
  
" I dare you to eat a cookie while standing on your head with your hands behind your back and Kurama feeding you." She said.  
  
" I can't stand on my head!"  
  
" On 1 foot then!"  
  
" Can't you come up with a better dare?" asked Aly.  
  
" This'll be great!" said Erika.  
  
" Its stupid, but I'll do it." I said.  
  
So, I stood easily on 1 foot. Kurama fed me the cookie while laughing a bit. I didn't even shake. I have pretty good balance. I have several siblings, so I have to be able to stand on one foot.  
  
" Better dare next time, Erika. Kurama, truth or dare?" I asked.  
  
" Truth" he said.  
  
" Do you really trust us?" I asked.  
  
" Something tells me I should, so I do. Besides, how much harm can you do?" he asked. " Aly, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
" Dare. Do your worst." She said.  
  
" Do the macerena! You know the stupid American dance? I want to see how it goes!" said Kurama. So of course Aly did the Macerena. It was pretty funny! I hate that dance, but as long as I don't do it, then it's OK. Yuske and Kuwabara were laughing hysterically. So much, that I got the feeling that they were laughing about more than he macerena. Aly also noticed this, stopped, and shot a rubber band at the guys.  
  
" Kuwabara, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare!" He said.  
  
" I dare you to go skinny dipping!" she said.  
  
" Rules!" I said as she shot a few rubber bands at me. " What rules?"  
  
So, we all went to the outdoor pool. Kuwabara actually did it! While he was taking a dip, we stole his clothes and locked him out of the room. Kurama didn't seem to be too happy about it.  
  
" That was unnecessary and dangerous! Let's give him his clothes back!" pleaded Kurama.  
  
"Let's see if he actually comes back in and knocks on the door!" she said!  
  
Of course, a few seconds later, Kuwabara is knocking on the door begging for his clothes. For the sake of the Hotel, we gave him his clothes back and let him into the room. We were all laughing hysterically, except for Kurama and Hiei. They really don't count though when it comes to humor.  
  
"Very funny, very funny! Aly, your turn!" said Kuwabara.  
  
" Nuh-uh! Rules state that there are no dare-backs! Pick someone else!" Aly said.  
  
" Cookie girl! Truth or dare." He said.  
  
" My names Erika, and dare!" she said.  
  
" I dare you to walk around naked for 5 minutes!" He said.  
  
" Rules state nothing perverted!" I said, trying to protect Erika.  
  
" Then kiss me!" said Kuwabara.  
  
" Nothing dangerous!" I said. Everybody was laughing hysterically except for Kuwabara.  
  
" What's so dangerous about a kiss?" he asked. We all did the anime drop. Yes, Erika did kiss Kuwabara. She seemed to blush a little, but what else do you expect from her?  
  
" Hiei, truth or dare?" she said.  
  
" Truth. I'm not stupid." Said Hiei.  
  
" Who is the cutest here?" she asked.  
  
Next chapter: Hiei answers! KittyKat takes a swim! Wait a minute, she can't swim! Who will save her? 


	4. kitty swims sort of

Chapter 4: Swimming Lessons!  
"The cutest? Well, I would have to say that personality wise it would be Erika because she's annoyingly cute." Answered Hiei.  
"Thank you!" she squealed annoyingly; obviously ignoring the "because she's annoyingly cute" part.  
" He just totally dissed you!" Aly pointed out.  
" I prefer to be optimistic!" she said.  
" Your hopeless!" said Aly.  
" Aren't we all?" I said.  
" AHHHH! DON'T EVEN TRY TO BE SMART!!" Aly yelled.  
" Fine." I said. " Anyway, your turn Hiei."  
" Hn. Truth or dare Kitten?" he said.  
" Its KATHY! And dare!" I said.  
" I thought everyone called you some kind of nickname for a cat. Anyway, I dare you to sneak outside to the pool and jump off the diving board." He calmly said.  
" Erm... pass?" I asked.  
He smirked.  
" You can't swim, can you?" he asked.  
" Who said I can't swim?" I said.  
" Then do it!" he said.  
" But.I'm.Uh. fat!" I said.  
" You're just making up excuses!"  
" Fine! I'll show you that I can swim! Come on!"  
So, we all went outside to the pool. I took off my clothes since my bathing suit was on underneath. I climbed up to the diving board. Of course, my friends weren't very supportive.  
" Are you crazy! You can't swim!" They yelled.  
" Shut it!" I yelled. Then, like the idiot I am, I jumped. It was cold, and I couldn't swim. I tried to get to the top, but I simply couldn't find the top! Water everywhere! Then, I heard a splash just as everything went dark.  
  
" Hey! Wake up!" Aly screamed al loud as she could in my ear,  
" Ow, that hurt"  
" But you're awake!"  
I looked over and saw Hiei smirking at me.  
"Hiei, come closer!" I begged, angry at what he just told me to do and at what he called Aly.  
"Ohhhh you said a naughty word!" yelled Erika as everyone else just gasped.  
" Hn. Why?" he asked.  
" Just come closer"  
" WHY!"  
" SO I CAN SLAP YOU!"  
" That's not a good reason."  
" Hn."  
"Hn."  
" Lets go back inside" said Kurama nervously.  
" Yeah!" said everyone.  
When we got back in, we decided who would sleep where. Hiei went outside since it really wasn't going to rain and he preferred to be alone. Aly was in a grouchy mood, so she also went outside. Erika and me got one bed. Yuske, Kuwabara and Kurama did rock paper scissors to see who got the bed. Kuwabara got the tub, and Kurama simply slept on the floor.  
  
I woke up first, as usual. I walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I walked into the bathroom and saw Kuwabara still asleep. Instead of waking him up, I decided to wait a bit. But when I looked into the mirror, I knew something was wrong. Today was not a good day.  
" Erika! Whatd you do to my face?" I screamed.  
Just then, Hiei and Aly came in. Hiei was laughing his head off and Aly had marker all over her face.  
" Whoops! Guess I sleepwalked with my markers again!" Erika said while laughing hysterically.  
" This better be washable or else I'll kill you!" Aly yelled.  
" Don't worry! Its washable!" She said while giggling." But these pictures will last a long time" she said  
" Give them back!" Aly and I yelled while chasing her around the room.  
We eventually caught her and took the pictures. Yeah, she used Polaroid. We decided not to tear them up, but the keep the pictures of ourselves to remind us how evil she is.  
" Wow! Cookie girl got revenge!" Yusuke said while waking up.  
" I must admit, that's hilarious!" Said Kurama  
" Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, very funny. Now lets wake up Kuwabara so that I can wash my face!" I said.  
" Boo!" Yelled Kuwabara from behind me.  
I screamed while I turned around. As soon as I saw that it was him, I slapped him as hard as I could. My nails are a little long, so I accidentally scratched him at the same time.  
" Serves you right."  
" I do agree, you had it coming" Kurama said.  
" That hurt!" he yelled.  
As soon as everyone who had a messed up face washed it, we all ate breakfast and then decided what to do for the day.  
" Lets go to the book store and see if any new manga's are in!" Yusuke said.  
" Um, Yusuke, this is America. We have 'comic books,' not 'manga's. The difference is that ours are shorter, in color, and they're not as good." I said.  
" That stinks" Yuske added.  
" And one of the biggest 'comic book heroes of all time,' Robin, wears..." She cringed on purpose " red spandex undies on the outside!"  
We all burst out laughing at that. We finally went out to the comic book store. I showed the all the heroes who wore their undies over their pants. It was great! They actually; well, us really because they had no money, bought a superman comic. Then, we headed to the beach.  
" Hey! Kitty! Come swimming!" Erika yelled  
" I'll swim with you!" Yelled Kurama.  
Reluctantly, I came in. I just held on to a stupid paddleboard. Everyone made fun of me, then, we realized that Kuwabara wasn't there. Finally, he came in, but had water wingies on. Everyone laughed at him instead.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Next time: they play Marco Polo and Hiei and Kuwabara get lost. Will they find them? Will they even try to rescue Kuwabara? Find out next time! 


	5. Stupid stuff

Chapter 5  
  
Authors note: For those of you that think YUYU is still not on cartoon network, you're mistaken. It's on. at 11:30 on Saturdays. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Aly, she owns herself. (Fill stupid legal jargon here blah blah blah) ~ Text ~ means thoughts. ^ Text ^means telepathy  
  
I was very surprised when I saw Hiei swim. He's a fire demon; they shouldn't be able to swim! Why does he have to be good at everything? ~ At least I'm taller, even if I can't swim. ~  
Hiei just glared at me. ~ Why is he glaring at me? Its not like he can hear me, plus he cant deny that I'm taller. ~ ^ Jagan, maybe? And I know I'm short who freaking cares? ^ ~ I kinda forgot about that. ~ " Yoo hoo! Hiei! Kitty Kat! Wake up! Stop glaring at each other!" Aly yelled " Huh? Oh, Sorry" "Hn." " Lets play a game!" Erika yelled. " No." Hiei, Yusuke, and Aly said at the same time. " Unless if I like it" Yusuke added which simply made us all roll our eyes.  
  
" I was going to suggest Marco Polo." " Is that the game where one person has to close their eyes and try to catch everyone else?" Hiei asked. " Yup!" "Hn." He said with an evil smirk that made me nervous. " Let's play." So we began playing. Hiei's turn was first. I've never seen anybody swim so fast with water wingies when Hiei went after Kuwabara. He didn't chase him too far. " He's gone. Finally." Hiei and Aly both said. " He'll probably find his way back." I said. They both smirked. "We could make sure he doesn't." " That's mean!" Erika yelled. " Duh!" Everyone else yelled back. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Yusuke interrupted by touching my side with his foot, making me giggle. " So, You're ticklish, are you?" he said while tickling me more, making me fall off the paddleboard. I grabbed Kurama for help, which he gave while giggling a bit. " For your tough and adult exterior, you don't seem the least bit mature or tough." "It comes and goes." I replied. " I think I prefer it when you're acting silly, it makes you seem nicer." Then, there was a flash of light and Yukina appeared. " Where am I?" she asked. Even though Kuwabara could have been anywhere, he showed up in two seconds flat. " How are you doing my little butter-muffin?" " Don't make Hiei mad!" I teased. " Don't worry! Shrimpy will never get my girlfriend!" " He still doesn't know, does he?" Aly said. " Doesn't look like it." then, an evil smirk crept across my face, " Maybe we should tell him." " Are you insane?" Aly asked. " You are." I said. " True" she answered. " What do you girls know that I don't?" Kuwabara asked. " Nothing!" all three of us answered at once. " Lets play truth or dare!" Erika suggested. " OK!" we all yelled. " I go first! Kurama, truth or dare?" " Dare." " I dare you to be in a staring contest with Hiei" Hiei won, needless to say. But Kurama actually did pretty well. " Kathryn, truth or dare?" " Dare. I'm not scared!" " Of everything but water" Hiei added. " Why must you be like that, Hiei?" I asked. "Hn." He said. " I dare you to smile. Not a smirk, a sincere smile." Even though it was a stupid request, I smiled. Quickly, but I did smile. " You're very pretty when you smile." Kurama complimented, making me blush (which I seem to do a lot). " Thank you" I mumbled. " Aly, truth or dare?" " Dare." " Kiss Hiei." I said. " Sure" she said. It was obvious she was aiming for the cheek, but Hiei turned to threaten her, making her land on his lips. He pulled away and punched her. By a hair, Aly dodged it. " It was an accident! At least my sister knows that I'm her sis, unlike you!" she said, which just got her another punch. This time, it hit her and she fell over. " That hurt, baka!" She said when she surfaced. So, she tried to push Hiei. Me being myself tried to pull her off. It didn't work and I was afraid that Yusuke was going to try his spirit gun. Having no other choice, I had to resort to desperate measures. " Hey bakaonna, you're being stupid that you are!" I yelled Kenshin like. (She hates Rouroni Kenshin.) She tried to smack me, but she fell off of Hiei. He came up and gasped for breath. "You could have done that sooner!" Hiei yelled. " That's his way of saying thank you" Kurama whispered " Obviously".  
  
Next time: No clue. I used to say what would happen next, but that always used to bite me in the butt when I didn't know how to continue from there. 


	6. Friendly's and TV

Spring Break with Yu Yu Hakusho  
Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had writers block, sorry! Well, Its gone! Thank you Alley-cat ( also known as biker babe21) for getting rid of it! Special thanks to Biker babe21, DarkFire180, koneko-neko san, and Akira for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Get a brain! I don't own any TV shows. If I did, I would be rolling in cash and have my first novel out already.  
  
I looked up at the sky, happy with what was going on. I had gotten out of the water earlier, needing a rest. I was eating what was left of my sandwich, ( which wasn't much) made expertly by Erika. As I said before, she was a great cook. Everyone else was still in the water, having a great time, having all eaten their whole sandwich at lunch. I giggled, remembering that Aly had told me this would happen, as always. I didn't finish my lunch, I got hungry, and finished it later. Following the stupid 30 minute rule, I laid down on the beach to take a small cat-nap. The birds were acting strange. They weren't out that much. The sky did have a few dark clouds, but the weather channel said no rain. Splash. Stupid weather channel, its was raining.  
" Come on, people! Time to go home!" I yelled to them, but the  
continued to splash around.  
" Its about to rain! Lets go!" I yelled. Soon, it started pouring. "  
Too late." I muttered.  
" Aw, we were just having some fun!" Aly said.  
" Can we walk in the rain? I just love it! Pitter-patter, pitter-  
patter! Its like a song!" Erika said.  
" I like the rain too. The constant rhythm soothes my soul." I said.  
" Come on, I don't want to get wet!" Aly yelled, running ahead of us.  
  
I sighed. Erika was running happily in the rain. I began to run too.  
We got to the boardwalk and Erika, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I slid on the slippery boardwalk with our sandals on. It was great. Hiei, Kurama, and Aly  
all thought we were nuts, which they seemed to do a lot.  
Eventually, we got to a rail. Erika jumped and landed smoothly on her feet onto the rail. She slid down neatly and when she got to the bottom she jumped and landed on the ground neatly, sliding on the wet ground a couple feet before running. I slid on my butt. Aly, being herself, slid down the  
rail too.  
" Hey, why can she do that?" Yusuke asked.  
" Feh. She's been doing that since we've known her. She taught  
herself how to do that." I explained.  
"Is someone jealous?" Aly asked.  
" Iie!" I said. ( by the way, Iie means no, I think)  
" Suuuuuuure." She said.  
Finally, we got back to the hotel. We changed into dry clothes then went to a restaurant. Nothing fancy, just Friendly's. ( Don't own either) Aly was bored at dessert, so she put salt, pepper, sugar, coffee from the people next to us, some of Erika's ice cream, Hiei's Shirley temple (which  
he wasn't drinking anyway), and some sweet and low ( the really gross sugar) into her own water. Since the milkshakes at Friendly's not only come  
in the cup but they put the rest into a metal cup-like thing, Aly stole what was left in the cup thing and poured some in. She accidentally spilt all of it, making me furious. ( by the way, I must give credit to Naomi, who isn't in this story, for this because she did exactly that last week)  
" Why did you do that! I wasn't finished!" I yelled.  
" I just tried to get some, that's all. How much will you pay me to  
drink this?"  
" You should be paying me for my milkshake!" I yelled.  
" Now girls, calm down," Kurama said.  
" Stay out of this!" We both yelled.  
" Catfight! Awesome!" Yusuke yelled.  
We punched him and he shut up. I simply went back to drinking what  
was left in the glass.  
" I dare you to drink it." Hiei said.  
" For how much?"  
"Nothing. I just dare you to do it. Bet you can't swallow one sip!"  
" Bet you I can! How much?"  
Everyone did the anime fall.  
" Did I say something wrong?"  
" I already said nothing. Just do or be a wimp forever!"  
She tried it and swallowed it without making a face.  
" Your crazy!" Hiei said. " You are going to get so sick." Hiei said.  
  
"Then you try it!" She challenged.  
"Do I look like the person stupid enough to do that?"  
" A sugar-high Hiei would not be wise, anyway." Kurama said.  
" I wanna try it!" Kuwabara yelled. Kuwabara tried it and spit it out all over the place. Yusuke's soda came  
out of his nose, and Erika was laughing in her high pitched voice.  
" Be quiet! You're going to get us kicked out!" I said calmly as the  
manager came.  
" You all! Leave!" He yelled.  
" Too late." I muttered.  
By that time, it was time to go back to the hotel anyway. I was  
embarrassed and gave everyone the silent treatment. Kurama seemed to be doing the same. I guess you could say the same for Hiei, except he doesn't  
count because he seems to be doing that constantly.  
" So, what should we watch?" Erika asked sweetly.  
" Wrestling!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.  
" I was hoping to watch the Rose special tonight." Kurama said.  
" No way!" the boys yelled.  
" Well, you're all wrong, because I'm watching Alias tonight! Its an  
episode that I missed and I cant miss it again! Vaughn and Sidney are trapped in North Korea about to be shot by the North Korean firing squad  
because they are spies! I can't miss it!" I yelled.  
" We don't care! Tell your dad to tape it!" Aly snapped. " We're  
watching the 'DBZ Tree of Might' special!" Aly yelled.  
" I've missed this once already, I'm not missing it again!" I yelled.  
  
" South Park is on. I'm watching it!" Hiei yelled.  
" You watch South Park?" I asked then burst out laughing, only to be  
hit on the head by Aly, making me shut up.  
" We're missing wrestling! It's the girl special!" the boys yelled.  
Aly, Erika, and I jumped on the boys and stole the remote. We turned  
off the tv, but then fought over the remote. Soon, Hiei, Yusuke, and  
Kuwabara joined in. The cliché fight-cloud showed up around us.  
" Why can't we just watch animal planet?" Yukina asked.  
" I wanted to watch the gardening special." Kurama said. " I better  
break this up."  
However, it was too late. Hiei grabbed the remote, jumped on the couch,  
turned on South Park, and broke the remote on purpose.  
" Hiei you baka! Guess who's going to have to pay for that?" I  
yelled.  
" Hn. You, little kitten?" He said while smirking.  
I tried to grab him, but he ran off too quickly.  
" Little kitten has an attitude." He teased.  
I chased him in a circle, but he just came around and ran smack into my back. Since I'm, uh, top heavy, I fell forward. Everyone just laughed at  
me as Hiei smirked.  
" How do I get myself into these messes?" I muttered as I began to  
giggle too. Next time: The sun comes out and the waves get bigger! You know what that  
means: Surfing contest! 


	7. surfing and hot dogs

Chapter 7: Surfing and Hot Dogs

Disclaimer:………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….duh

"Mine are bigger!" yelled Kuwabaka.

"Yeah, but you punch like a girl!" Yusuke yelled.

" Hey!" Alyson yelled back.

"Stop arguing! I'm listening to Jessica Simpson." Erika yelled with her headphones on. I can't believe she heard the arguing; I heard her headphones from across the room.

" Kuso Japanese swear word Jessica Simpson. I wanna get out of here!" I yelled.

" Jessica Simpson is great!" Erika screamed.

" She stinks. Mortal combat music is better" Aly said.

I made a gagging sound. You see, she loves mortal combat. Once, she made me a mix and put on 10 songs from that game alone. However, I hate that game and the music because I am terrible at the stupid thing. I mean, I think I only beat her once and it was because her wrist was broken. After that, she continued on to beat me 10 times. With a broken wrist. That's how bad I am. Well, after I pretended to gag, she shot another rubber band at me.

" You know that's getting old" I said calmly as I tried to pull the rubber band out. Somehow, it was totally stuck to my hair.

" Bakeonna! stupid woman It's stuck!" I yelled.

Everyone just burst out laughing. Kurama helped me get it out, though. The funny thing was that Hiei and Aly were laughing the hardest. Soon, they were hugging each other laughing so hard. As soon as they noticed, they faced away, blushing the tiniest bit, and pouted. It was funny to watch. Unfortunately, Aly didn't think it was so funny and I ended up with a bump on my head.

"You're so annoying sometimes!" I yelled.

"So are you!"

We began to glare at each other. Then, I just giggled. I wasn't very good at glaring. She just sighed and stretched.

" I need to get out of here!" she yelled.

" I just said that!"

" No, you said I want to get out of here!"

" Same difference!" I yelled, taking a leaf out of the things Aly says that makes no sense book.

" That's my line!"

" Whatever"

Well, we eventually got out. Me and Aly made fun of the fat people on the beach while Erika stared at hot guys. Yusuke and Kuwabaka were still arguing about who was the strongest. Hiei and Kurama were being themselves. Then, we stopped at a sign.

" Hey look! A surfing contest!" I yelled.

" Oh! Winner gets free food!" Aly yelled.

" hot guys!" Erika said.

" Once and for all, I can prove that I'm better than you!" Yusuke yelled.

" Hey, Yukina! The winner gets a free dinner for two!" Kuwabara yelled.

"This sounds like a challenge. Are you entering Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes"

So, we went to the beach to sign up. Everyone except me and Yukina signed up. Just then, a crazy thought popped into my head.

"Kuwabara… you can't swim."

That messed up his plans. Badly. Yukina giggled. Kuwabara ended up not signing up, not being able to swim. Then, I thought of something else.

"Since when have any of you learned how to surf?"

"Ok, dudes. I know many of you have never surfed before. I know that some of you may have no experience on the waves. But at the end of today, you'll be surfing like a pro! Now, let's hit the waves!"

"This should be interesting." I said to Yukina next to me.

"I know! I sure hope Hiei does well…"

I tried not to laugh, only to fail.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, stopping my laughter.

Kurama quickly got the hang of it, his hair waving in the wind until it was soaked in the waves, then laying perfectly on his muscular shoulders. I mean, certainly, he looked gay, but dammit, why are all the hot men so GAY!

Hiei was not as quick as Kurama because of his weight issue. The waves kept on tossing him off the board. Once he got the hang of it, he did well. His hair stayed still, no matter how soaked it got.

Yusuke kept on falling, but eventually stayed on for ten seconds. Aly was doing ok, but not nearly as well as Kurama or Hiei. Erika was too hyper, and as soon as she stood up she would yell. Then fall off.

Kuwabara? He had tried to surf before on his own, only to get smacked with the board and realize in deep water that he couldn't swim. Then he would realize he had water wingies on.

"Great job today, dudes!" The surfer/stoner yelled.

"Let's grab some food." I said when they were done.

We stopped at a food stand. Erika, Aly, and the boys bought hot dogs. I bought a pretzel along with Yukina. We continued along the beach.

"This is strange." Hiei stated.

"It's called a hot dog." Aly said taking a bite.

"What's in it?"

"Uh…" Aly stared at me, I stared at Erika, she stared at Kurama, who stared at Yusuke and it went around until we were all looking at each other.

"I think I got the wrong thing." Hiei tossed it.

"It's not that bad." Erika said, taking a bite of hers.

Unfortunately, those dogs were slippery and it slid out of the bun onto Hiei. He seemed alright with it.

"What did you just do to me?" He yelled.

Erika, being kind hearted but childish, looked away from him, frightened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

"You just ruined my clothes!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Leave her alone, Hiei!" I yelled, always protective of her.

"Hn. Stupid kitten." Hiei muttered as he wiped the ketchup off.

"He'll be over this by tomorrow." Kurama whispered.

There were no fights over the TV at first, mostly because the remote was broken and nobody wanted to get up to change the channel. The TV was on ESPN for the longest time before Erika spoke up.

"It's the OC tonight. I wanna watch." She complained.

"Hn." That meant no and that he still hadn't recovered from the hot dog incident.

"I don't wanna watch the OC." Aly complained.

"Let her watch. We brought plenty of Mangas. Theirs nothing on tonight anyway."

"But the show is so stupid, so annoying."

"You're not changing the channel." Hiei calmly stated as if we were idiots and wouldn't be able to change it anyway.

It was something on martial arts and Hiei was strangely interested in it. Either that or he imagined beating up those wimps. He has a Napoleon Complex, I swear. Turned out to be entirely different.

"Please?" she begged, eyes pleading and wide.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you insulted me in public."

"It was an accident. I'm sorry. It's not my fault that you reacted slow."

Strike one.

"Slow? I'm super quick!"

"Well, maybe you weren't paying attention. After all, I doubt you could have seen the hot dog slipping out of my hand."

Strike two, she implied Hiei was short.

"Are you calling me short?"

"Uh, well… It's fine to be short. I'm sure you're going to have a growth spurt soon."

Strike 3. Hiei decided to scare her, but I thought he was going to attack her. I stood in front of her, but when I saw Hiei come close, I covered my face and looked away. Hiei laughed.

"Awe, the little kitten wants to be a hero. Kitten can't even protect herself, the little wimp. I thought for a second you were brave before, but now I see you're just a coward. A stupid sentimental coward!" Hiei walked away, satisfied at having insulted me. I looked down. Verbal abuse was nothing new. I was always called a wimp at school. But this time, I also felt like a real jerk.

"I'm going to take a walk." I huffed, heading out into the night.

"wait!" Kurama yelled, but I slammed the door.

"She'll be fine." Aly said. "she's sensitive, but after the walk she'll be fine, better than ever. Don't worry about her."

"She looked pretty hurt."

"She's been through worse." Aly murmured.

"What?"

"I ain't tellin'. You can't make me."

"Well, then, I'll find out for myself."

Kurama followed me, alone, into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Aly has not put herself on E-Bay yet so as of now I do not own her. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would be rich, and if I owned Aly we would be wreaking havoc on suburbia right now.

Chapter 8: The Contest & a Bra

"hey, wait up!" Kurama called.

I refused, stepping into the water. I ran as deep as possible, not caring. The water was cold, refreshing me. The nippy cold brought me back to reality, but before I could turn and face him, I was swept off by a wave into water I could not stand in.

"Kurama!" I called. "help!"

The waves kept on pushing him away and me farther out. It was dark and he could barley see me. The crashing waves kept pushing me down until I hit my head and everything went dark.

Ow. My head hurt so much. Wait, who was kissing me? I opened my eyes to see Kurama. Again.

"I need to learn how to swim, huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah. I could teach you." He got off of me.

"No thanks." I muttered. I tried to get up, only to fall in the sand. I almost fell asleep, but Kurama picked me up.

"Don't sleep. It's not good. I'll bring you to the hotel, Yukina will heal you."

"I'm so tired…"

"Stay awake. Come on."

"What happened?" Yukina asked as Kurama carried me in half conscious.

"Walked in the waves…"

"I got carried away." I laughed at my own joke.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Yukina healed me.

"Better?"

"Much. You can let go of me Kurama."

He carefully put me down, making sure not to hit my head.

"Let's go take a walk." He said to me.

It was a calm night with a balmy breeze coming in from the ocean. We stood on the dark boardwalk, the spray hitting my face. There was going to be a storm, I knew it. He knew it. Most likely anyone watching the weather channel knew it too but that's beside the point. It was a nice night. Half moon. Stars. Perfection.

"Why did you run out?"

Of course, the discussion was not romance. "I don't know. I've always been a wimp. Even in video games I was the wimp. Always the worst at everything I wished to be good at. At school, I always got beat up."

"Did your parents…"

"No. No, of course not. They were good to me. Too good. Expected the world to be just like them. Turned out to be all jackasses."

"I see."

I sighed. "It's tough. I mean, my life was never particularly bad, but… I have to admit that there have been times when I've been depressed. Like when my grandma died. Going to high school. Middle school. High school was the worst, always sad. Sad. Sad. Hated it. I was the outcast. In middle school, I had 2 friends, the Manic Depressive girl and the town Bitch. The year before high school, I met Aly. In that same year I met Erika. I would have thought that things were going to get better, but when you're a teen, everything is worse. So much worse. I stopped being friends with them, the bitch because of… something. I forget what but… she did something… I wanted to protect my brother but… I was powerless…so weak. I hated it. Then the manic depressive girl… took me until Aly had an accident to figure out I shouldn't have been friends with her. I have no idea how they're doing right now. I just hope they're ok."  
"Awe, Kat is confessing to Father Kurama." Aly teased, knowing how much I hated people calling me catholic when I said I was Christian. Then, Hiei popped out, chuckling.

"Wow Kurama. I always knew you were soft, but that story was so cheesy!"

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Just teasing! Come on, let's go!"

We headed back to the hotel; me still pissed at those two.

"Don't let them bother you. Hiei is just a jackass and your friend just can't take anything seriously."

"Geez, I'm best friends with myself." I muttered.

"You can take things seriously."

"I guess. Is the surfing contest tomorrow?"

"Yep."

The next day, the sun was shining, the waves were huge, the breeze was pleasant, and I couldn't find a bra.

"Aly! Where is it!" I screamed.

"Ask Erika!"

"Where is it!" I screamed.

"Aly made me!" Erika screamed.

"I don't care, where is it!"

"Uh, why was there a bra in the ice?" Kurama asked.

"Dude! You got huge boobs!" Yusuke yelled as he stared at the bra size.

"Your dead, Yusuke!" I screamed, trying to chase him, but Erika held me back.

"Don't cause trouble!"

"let me at him! How dare he!"

"Now, Kat, don't let him get your nerves! It's not your fault you have huge tits."

"what… the hell… did you…?" I barely squeaked out in shock as everyone stared at her.

"Uh…EEK!" She ran away from us and hid.

"I guess the evidence is REALLY piling up now, Erika."

"Shut up!" she yelled from her hiding spot.

"Here's your bra." Kurama said as he handed me back my lingerie.

"Thanks." I said as I headed to the bathroom slamming the door as I went in.

"Is Erika really…" Yusuke asked, but Aly just burst out laughing.

"The truth? I don't know, but I wouldn't doubt it." She answered through her giggles.

"Well, it's hot if she is"

"You're a pig!" Me and Erika yelled at the same time.

The contest finally came and we smiled a bit more except for Hiei, but seeing him smile would be like seeing your teacher come in with really short hair, a nose ring, and maternity clothes. Wait, that sounds like one of my teachers! OK, never mind, seeing him smile would be very strange.

The contest started and Kurama was one of the first people up on the board. He wasn't bad for a beginner. Same with Hiei, well, would have been, except his height made it especially hard to stay on the surf board. Kuwabara had water wingies on. He tried, but they quickly announced that he was disqualified. Yusuke was his normal self. Aly wasn't bad, fell a few times, nothing special.

Kurama stayed up for a while, but when he tried one trick he fell off the board. Tried it again, but lost the contest. Hiei followed in Kurama's trail. Aly did the same exact thing. OK, I put it off long enough. They SUCKED. They started the day before, what the hell were they thinking? Yusuke I thought was incredible for having been on the board a total of an hour when you round up the lawyers way, but it ended up that he DUCTTAPED HIS FEET TO THE SURFBOARD. I don't want to know how he managed it. Let's just leave it to your imagination cuz I don't know. They got into the top 5 worst surfers. I laughed my ass off. They were soaked and miserable. Kurama's hair was a huge knot and the salt water made it strawlike. Hiei was half-drowned from the huge waves. Yusuke's hair was all over the place and needed gel. Kuwabara was dry and was still beat red from the water wingie embarrassment. None of them said anything. Then, Yusuke opened his trap.

"That wasn't so hard."

"Shut up." Aly muttered.

"Well, It wasn't. Some more practice, and maybe…"

"Shut up"

"But…"

"Shut up."

"Bu…"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" They all yelled.

The dinner. Not a good experience that night.


End file.
